pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
|- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} 1 pokedex slider.png|Pokédex|link=http://capx.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9dex|linktext=Check out all the Pokemon which will reside in the region! 2 sprites slider.png|Pokemon Sprites|link=http://capx.wikia.com/wiki/Sprites|linktext=Sprites, after Pokemon designs, are the backbone of a good Pokemon game. 3 urobos slider.png|Urobos Region|link=http://capx.wikia.com/wiki/Urobos|linktext=Urobos is based on South America and has many different climates! 4 music slider.png|Music|link=http://capx.wikia.com/wiki/Music|linktext=Listen to our latest music! Made specifically for this project by our talented musicians! Plot Pokemon Uranium takes place in the tropical Tandor region, home to over a hundred new and unique species of Pokemon. The Tandor region is known for its gym challenge: to qualify, trainers must collect 6 gym badges from around the region in order to compete in the prestigous Tandor Regional Tournament. Trainers that win the Tournament get a huge monetary prize as well as world wide renown. You, a 13-year-old kid from Moki Town, did not set out to become a Pokemon Master. After your mother Lucille died ten years ago in an accident at a nuclear power plant, your father Kellyn , an experienced Pokemon Ranger in the Tandor Ranger Union, left you with your elderly aunt and departed to travel the region. But now that you are grown up, your aunt can no longer support you. Out of a home, you did what most kids your age do and took up Pokémon training as a means to make a living. Professor Bamb'o, regional expert on Pokémon elements, has been looking for a trainer assistant to travel the region and gather specimens of the varied wildlife. You step up to the challenge, along with your rival, a younger boy named Theo. After taking a test and receiving your starter Pokémon, you head towards your first gym badge in Nowtoch city, and your first steps exploring the Tandor region. Things aren't as sunny as they first seem, though. Just when the accident ten years ago started to be forgotten, new mysteries emerge. A new power plant is built over the site of the old one. Your father begins acting strangely, journeying to the far reaches of the region and questioning whether your mother really is dead. Sinister Pokemon, corrupted by nuclear radiation, threaten innocent people. Amidst all the turmoil, it seems that a great impending disaster is looming over Tandor... It seems you may be in for more than you expected. Tandor Region * West Tandor * East Tandor * Starter Pokémon * Tandor Pokédex Towns and Cities *Moki Town *Kevlar Town *Nowtoch City *Burole Town *Rochfale Town *Bealbeach City *Vinoville Town *Legen Town *Amatree Town *Venisi City *Angelure Town *Tandor Championship Village Routes * Route 1 (Lakeside Path) * Route 2 (Owten's Nook) * Route 3 (Seabreeze Way) * Route 4 (Baa Grasslands) * Route 5 (Rochfale Coast) * Route 6 (Pahar Hills) * Route 7 (Tandor Sheets) * Route 8 (Wheatfields) * Route 9 (Fire Valley) * Route 10 (Baykal Forest) * Route 11 (Maskara Channel) * Route 12 (Maskara Island) * Route 13 (Smooth Hill) * Route 14 * Route 15 * Route 16 * Route 17 * Route 18 Caves & Dungeons *Passage Cave *Comet Cave *Rochfale Hole *Power Plant I *Anthell *Maskara Cave *Mt. Actinide Gyms Pokémon Uranium brings six Gyms on West Tandor, rather than the typical eight. The gym challenge is also unusual in that some gyms do not follow a type theme but follow different themes instead, such as habitat. * Nowtoch Gym (normal-type Pokémon) * Burole Gym (cave Pokémon) * Bealbeach Gym (beach Pokémon) * Vinoville Gym (steel-type Pokémon) * Amatree Gym (fire-type Pokémon) * Venisi Gym (???-type Pokémon) Characters Rivals and People * Main Character (Vitor / Natalie) * Theo * Professor Bamb'o * Professor Cypress * Cameron * Kellyn * Lucille Gym Leaders *Maria (Nowtoch City Gym) *Davern (Burole Town Gym) *Cali (Bealbeach City Gym) *Sheldon (Vinoville Town Gym) *Tiko (Amatree Town Gym) *Rosalind (Venisi City Gym) New Features In addition to a mostly new generation of Pokémon, Uranium has many all-new gameplay features that make it unique and exciting. * Pokemon Trainer Test * Nuclear Type * New Moves and Abilities * PokéPod * Pokémon Speech Translator * Sidequests * Nuzlocke Mode * Multiple Endings * Mega Evolution Creators Pokemon Uranium is the work of primarily two people. We are also the admins of this wiki! If you have any questions, leave us a note on our talk pages. * ~JV~: Coding the game, Scripting events, Maps, Music * Twitch: Sprites, Art, Dialogue, Plot Credits *Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark Wiki: Provided the use of their Wiki layout with permission *Pequedark-Velvet : Fakemon Designs *Zorin: Fakemon designs *Dewitty, Hydrargirium, Kyledove, Alistair, Zetavares, Gigatom, C.N.C, Zelx: Overworld Tiles *Nintendo and GameFreak: For making Pokemon. This wiki and game are derivative works made for fun. We do not seek to earn a profit off other people's intellectual property, we just love this series and are making this game as a tribute to it. Category:Main page templates Category:Browse